Curse of fate
by PunkermonkeyLove
Summary: A tale of many people forced to work together. Thru their hardships, battle's and the like can they learn to get along and love? Or will 'He', as everyone calls him, destroy them all? Can it happen or will it end?


Kit- Hey y'all good news got Microsoft word back! YAYNESS!  
  
Kit- OK then since I hope this'll be a more successful fic I'll go with a crossover of IY and YYH maybe add in some HP sooner or later maybe maybe not.  
  
Kit- Alright if y'all like this I have two requests I want at least 5 reviews, a 24 pack of Vanilla coke, Pepsi, Pepsi twist, a bunch of chocolate chip cookies, doughnuts and finally for y'all to review the story The Children of the Prophecy.  
  
Kit- On with the story oh and I'll add in a song here and there . . . maybe.  
  
Summary- A tale of many people forced to work together. Thru their hardships, battle's and the like can they learn to get along and love? Or will 'He', as everyone calls him, destroy them all? Can it happen or will it end?  
  
Disclaimer- Now why in the world would I own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho????? HMMMMMMMM!!!!! Thought so.  
  
-------------------------- Prologue --------------------------  
  
Two people sat staring at a stone basin looking pissed.  
  
One had black hair to mid-back with a blood red bang framing her face. She was pale and had steel gray eyes. Her hair was braided and lying over her shoulder, close to being in the basin. She had on a short plaid skirt with neon green fishnets on and black and pink arm warmers. Her shirt was tight and showed her mid-riff. It said in black letters inside a cracking heart dripping blood:  
  
'You see this heart It's mine and that's  
How I feel.'  
  
Her eyes had black eyes liner and midnight blue eye shadow. It was the only makeup she wore besides her black lipstick. Her nails were either black or midnight blue either one dark it was impossible to tell.  
  
The other one was male. He looked exactly like the girl only instead of the outfit she had on and the make-up, he had baggy black pants with a bunch oh pockets and chains. His shirt was long sleeved and had a smile-y face with a vampire-esc look to it. Other than that and the fact he looked like a guy they looked like twins. Which they were.  
  
"SHIT!!" the girl cried out. If you looked closely enough at the two you could see a couple differences. Her eyes were cold and emotionless his were sad and looked devoid of life. But the two things the same about them, their voices and the symbols on their foreheads. Their voices were warm but had an icy feeling tot hem all the same and the symbol was a black heart and a dragon being chased by it. Though they remained unmoving. One last thing to be mentioned, they both had a black heart with a black sword going thru it on their right thighs and their left hip's. It enabled them with three powers, each one different.  
  
The first, the ability to shadow walk. As in to step into a shadow and reappear in another. Second, the ability to make any weapon from any substance, smoke could be turned into anything solid, ice could be turned into a deadly gas no matter what always deadly. Finally, the ability to call upon their fellow gods and goddesses for help or even company. For being trapped there was never fun.  
  
"What is it sister?" Asked the guy in a calm voice but still warm and icy at the same time.  
  
"He'll die the bastards gonna kill him." She said sadly, well actually he could tell it was sadly but well yea he was her twin so he knew these things.  
  
"You mea-" He was cut off by a clash of tentacles and swords in the basin. "I see." He bowed his head as they walked out, leaving a clear view of the contents of the basin. It showed the future and what was to come.  
  
A swirling blue, black, silver, gold, red, tan, orange, black, brown and red misty, liquid-y content was in there. It slowly stopped swirling and showed a scene.  
  
A clash of swords. A whip and whip. A girl being hit by an arrow, crying out in pain and dieing in her lovers arms. A red head looking lost as his mate died by the hands of his enemy and many more crying at the lost of loved ones. One girl mourning over an already gone but brought back by dark magic, soul and body. Another man being sucked into a vast hole of nothingness and two men looking depressed and near death as they watched a sea-green hair colored girl die by the enemy's hands.  
  
It was sad scene but it would happen and none could stop it. Not even the god or goddess of fate or of life even death. This all was the cause of what a little dark magic a wrong couple can bring. This is what happens when two beings not meant to be together, get together and destroy one who destroys the next and the next and the next and so on and so forth until the only ones who remain are the two that are evil, a depressed dog demon and two depressed silver foxes. So what happens when in the end all that can save these people is love when love is the cause of their problems? When love caused two pain, many happiness and three death? What about when all everyone really wants is to be loved but never get it and end up dead or alone forever? And what if in the end you know that no matter what whatever you do will always lead to death and destruction and when you try to lead it away from your loved ones it comes back and kills them anyway? Is it worth it or should you let it go and accept your fate? To be alone forever or to have your loved one by your side to only die later on? Is it worth it?  
  
-------------------------- End prologue --------------------------  
  
Kit- Not as good as I could have done but I think I'll have another story up and about soon. Again here's my ransom for the next chapter:  
  
At least 5 reviews  
A 24 pack of Vanilla coke  
A 24 pack of Pepsi  
A 24 pack of Pepsi twist  
A bunch of chocolate chip cookies  
Doughnuts  
Finally for y'all to review the story The Children of the Prophecy.  
  
Kit- OK that's it! If anyone knows a title for this either e-mail me, IM me or review preferably the last since I virtually never check my e-mail and always have my away message on so review please! I'm not gonna beg I don't do that I'm just gonna ask.  
  
Laterz, Kit-chan 


End file.
